


Speaking for the First Time

by kittyface27



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mute - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sex, Steamyness, luzo - Freeform, zolu, zoro and luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: After Luffy's tragic past, he is left mute and afraid of others. But then Zoro came and things changed. This is a lemon for Zoro and Luffy. AU in the real world. One shot. (Gotta love that beautiful summary). Slight angst.





	Speaking for the First Time

I'm really nervous about posting this cause it's my first lemon... I hope it's semi-accurate (calling out those writers who think men have 20 inch penises or ejaculation lasts for 15 minutes) because I've never had sex and I'm not a man so I've obviously never had gay sex as well, which this is. Zolu love!

It was supposed to tie into a story I wanted to write, but I don't know if that will ever be finished. Plot: Luffy is mute after being abused and tortured as a child. He's been in foster care for a long time and has never spoken, not in seven years. He's moved into a new foster home, where Zoro is the biological son of the foster mother (Robin). At first he's annoyed with Luffy never speaking and having to share his bedroom and how he never sleeps, always hogging the living room at night. After he and Luffy play a video game, and Zoro sees Luffy's true smile, he doesn't see him as annoying anymore gradually. He then starts to like Luffy, who doesn't really know how to interact with people from his isolation so he doesn't know what he feels for Zoro. So after a few months of them getting to know each other (Luffy "speaks" through writing on a whiteboard) they develop feelings. And then this happened! And Luffy gets embarrassed a lot and blushes.

UPDATE: I finished the story that I summarized above. This doesn't happen in it and it takes a different turn, so if you're looking for a lemon, well you got one right here. The story is called "Broken, But Loved" Read please!

Please tell me how I did. lol I have no idea if this is any good because I didn't have anyone beta read it (I would feel awkward having my best friend edit this). Enjoy~

"I heard you laugh," Zoro said, looking straight into Luffy's tired eyes. He blushed as Zoro continued, "It was nice. I'm sure you have a nice voice…" Zoro said softly and kindly. He inched closer to Luffy and touched his arm. "Can you say my name?" he whispered just as softly.

Luffy stayed silent for a moment. He liked writing to Zoro, but he didn't know if he could speak. He was scared to, like it was revealing his soul if he spoke a word. But this was Zoro, and he had proved that he cared about Luffy in some way. He'd 'listened' to his problems and played games with him and comforted him when he had nightmares. He had to talk to him, just because he owed it to him.

"Z…Zoro…" Luffy whispered, his voice breaking from so long of not using it. He cleared his throat and whispered his name again. Zoro smiled and leaned forward, until their faces were inches apart, causing Luffy's face to turn beet red, something Zoro thought was cute about him.

To be honest, he'd started liking Luffy a few months ago, after they had played video games and he'd seen him smile for the first time. Of course that moment had been ruined when Luffy saw him watching and doused his smile like you would a flame. He had also enjoyed talking to him, Luffy communicating by the whiteboard. Zoro had often wondered how soft Luffy's lips were, and how smooth his skin would be to touch.

He leaned closer and captured Luffy's lips gently. Zoro wanted to kiss him roughly and make their tongues dance, but Luffy was like a child in some aspects when it came to being around others. He knew it was because of his past and how little interactions he had had with others, even in his previous foster homes. Part of Luffy wanted to pull away; this was so unknown and different, but he didn't. It felt nice...

When he didn't protest, Zoro chewed on Luffy's lip lightly and then gently took his face in his hands and tilted it to the side so their noses wouldn't bump as Zoro slowly attempted to push his tongue into Luffy's soft mouth.

Zoro was satisfied when Luffy made a "mmph" noise when he accepted Zoro's tongue and lightly clutched the sheets under them on Zoro's bed, which he became aware of where they were as he leaned backwards lower, being pushed slightly by Zoro's needy tongue pillaging his warm mouth. Luffy wasn't doing much kissing back since he had no idea how to, so he let Zoro lead. Zoro had a feeling Luffy wasn't responding because he didnt know how to, not because he didnt want to.

Eventually, Luffy was brave enough to lightly touch Zoro's tongue with his own. Zoro smiled through their kiss and swirled his tongue around Luffy's.

Zoro gently pushed Luffy down under him, causing Luffy to make another surprised noise, opening his eyes and breaking their kiss. Zoro pulled away and looked down at the flushed, younger teen and asked in a whispered and somewhat panting voice, "Is this okay?"

When Luffy hesitantly nodded, Zoro went back to kissing him, satisfied when Luffy slowly and experimentally brought his hands to Zoro's hair and stroked the strands gently and eventually applied pressure the back of his head to deepen this kiss. Zoro was pleased with Luffy's progress.

Zoro heard Luffy make the most beautiful noise yet when he moved to kiss along his jaw, and ran his fingers through Luffy's dark hair. The noise was a soft and surprised but pleased moan as he turned his neck to the side, inviting more of his kisses on the sensitive skin. The light moans turned Zoro on more than he was already, reminding him of the uncomfortable pressure in his pants. Luffy and he had been getting closer during these few months they lived together, all after that one very first game. From that moment on, he had found himself feeling like Luffy was annoying less and less. He was dying to see his smile all the time, but it was so incredibly rare he only glimpsed it maybe twice.

Because Luffy was so obviously inexperienced in romance or love, Zoro didn't want to do anything Luffy didn't want to, so he wasn't going to be forceful about anything and go at a pace comfortable for him… even if Zoro was dying to do… certain things with his crush and best friend, who was now hopefully more.

Zoro had decided he had kissed Luffy enough for the moment and wanted to move on. His hands traveled to the hem of Luffy shirt, lightly tickling the skin under the bottom of it before looking into his eyes as he grabbed the bottom fully and started pulling it up slowly, waiting to see if Luffy protested; he was pleased when he didn't. Zoro gave a comforting smile as he pulled the shirt up, having Luffy bring his arms up so Zoro could pull it over his head and up his arms. He then took off his own shirt, displaying his bulging muscles, causing Luffy to look away in embarrassment, but then look back and gave a tiny, almost too small to see smile. But Zoro saw it. This egged him on and inflated his ego a bit.

Zoro wasted no time in exploring Luffy's smooth skin, trying to not look at the viscous scars and burns covering his chest and arms. He played with his nipples, causing Luffy to make a sexy but cute mewling noise as he kissed down his chest, swirling his tongue around Luffy's belly button and going lower, then back up.

He continued this play for a few moments before hooking his fingers in Luffy's shorts' belt loops, looking up to see for once a look other than blankness, fear or sadness or embarrassment. He looked curious and nervous with his lips pursed before opening when he gasped as Zoro unzipped them with his teeth. Zoro wondered if he knew what he wanted to do to him so badly.

"Is this okay?" he whispered again,trying to keep Luffy in control. He slowly nodded, eyes wide with barely contained excitement and biting his lip so adorably to Zoro. Zoro was loving the expressions he was making and wanted to keep them on as long as he could, and make Luffy open those soft lips and moan his name for him.

He pulled his shorts down completely, surprised he had no underwear on (well, at least it made it easier) and freed his eager member.

Luffy was extremely nervous and self-conscious as Zoro stared at his erect and excited manhood, comparing his small and skinny body to Zoro's large and muscled one. He was convinced Zoro could break him if he tried, not that he thought he ever would.

Luffy'd never felt something like this, not even by himself. He looked back to see Zoro with a hungry look on his face. He didn't know what to think of that and became nervous when Zoro licked his lips and then was shocked out of this world with pleasure and surprise when Zoro suddenly took all of Luffy in his mouth. Luffy moaned quietly, a habit of not wanting to get caught making noise, though there was no one in the house at the moment. When Zoro began bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around Luffy's head, Luffy moaned louder, unable to keep his noises in. Zoro loved that sound and wanted more of it! And then, when Zoro began to hum, Luffy moaned out his name louder with a few gasps as he arched his back in pleasure and continued to whispering and whimpering Zoro's name, gripping the fabric under his naked and exposed body; Zoro loved Luffy's musical-sounding like voice so much. After so long of not hearing his voice, to hear it like this made his pride swell and heart beat faster.

Luffy shouted Zoro's name and a few gasps as he came in Zoro's mouth, who caught every drop with a groan of approval, and smirked, bringing his face up and staring down at Luffy's pink and sweaty one while he gasped for air with satisfaction. He loved that it was him Luffy was trusting so much. He smirked at the younger teen as he tried to catch his breath. He was so beautiful and innocently sexy.

"Did you like that?" Zoro asked, trying to sound as sexy as he could. He wanted to make Luffy hard again. He was also aching to be satisfied, but wanted to keep almost all of his focus on the inexperienced person below him.

"Y...yes…" Luffy said softly. Zoro kissed him gently again and brushed his fingers against Luffy's face, so happy Luffy was talking to him. Finally.

"Do you want more?" Zoro whispered sexily in his ear, his hot breath tickling the skin there. Luffy silently laid there for a moment, worrying Zoro, thinking he had gone too far too fast, but was relieved when Luffy whispered, "Yes," as he became hard once again. The teen on top of him grinned and stood up to pull his own pants and boxers off.

Luffy's eyes widened in embarrassment and unexpected excitement at Zoro's large manhood. That would hurt, Luffy was convinced. Luffy did know what Zoro was intending to do. He had lived with older kids and had seen what some of them had been watching. Zoro wasted no time before getting back on the bed, hovering over Luffy, excited to no end, his pre cum dripping down onto Luffy's naked thigh.

Zoro grabbed some lotion off the nightstand next to him and lathered his fingers, making Luffy squeak when he brought them to his entrance, asking him with his eyes if this was okay. Luffy gulped and then nodded. He explained why he was going to do what he was about to, making sure Luffy knew what was going to happen if they kept going. He nodded again in permission.

At first it was uncomfortable when he added the second finger before stretching him as best he could. Zoro had only known how to do all this when he watched an awkward gay porn with his friend who dared him to. Adding a third finger, then a fourth, he twisted them around, trying to find Luffy's prostate. Finally, Luffy's back arched when he rubbed a certain spot, and he did it over and over again, making Luffy gasp and mewl. Zoro still wanted to hear Luffy shouting out his name in pleasure.

After a couple minutes of stretching and pleasuring, making Luffy want more when he pulled out, Zoro deemed him ready.

Zoro quickly grabbed a condom (every young man had to have some eventually) and rolled it on, positioning himself against Luffy's entrance, inhaling calmly and bringing Luffy's hips towards his with his hands, pushing in slowly. It hurt Luffy at first, but thanks to Zoro's thorough stretching, it didn't hurt for long, and soon he was moaning as Zoro started slowly thrusting in and out. Zoro was in heaven; Luffy was so tight and hot around his shaft. When Luffy started moaning his name, arousing the teen on top even more, he began to thrust a little deeper. Luffy surprised him by wrapping his legs around Zoro's waist and quietly begging for more.

Zoro smirked and went faster and harder, making Luffy moan his name more and creating even more beautiful noises that Zoro drunk up, sometimes muffling them with his hungry lips.

"Zoro… nhgggg… ahhh…" Luffy said louder than before, panting heavily under Zoro as he assaulted his body, giving him ultimate pleasure he didn't know he could ever feel. It was even more special that the person taking him this high was the first person he'd talked to in so long, even if it was just writing messily.

Zoro was moaning and growling Luffy's name as well, groaning in bliss when Luffy tightened around him as Zoro kissed his neck and jaw, slowly moving to his ear and panting against it, the warm breath on his ear causing Luffy to turn even more red in the face. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck and held on like a lifeline. Luffy began to moan out Zoro's name louder, so loud that if anyone else was in the house, they'd be caught easily. Zoro was loving their noises: the panting and moaning, the skin slapping, the name calling, the bed squeaking and the sound of Zoro's manhood claiming Luffy as his own, sliding in and out slickly.

Zoro knew he was getting close and wanted Luffy to come first, to make this worth it for him. He took Luffy neglected member in his hand and smiled deviously as Luffy gasped and started to pump it to their rhythm, then kissing that spot on Luffy's neck he found made the younger teen moan.

"Hah… Zoro… nhgg… I think…" but Luffy didn't finish before he let out a loud scream of Zoro's name as he came on both of their stomachs and Zoro's hand right before Zoro came as well. They both laid there, panting in pleasure before Zoro pulled out, making Luffy exhale a small moan and turn to look at Zoro, who looked extremely smug and satisfied. He had definitely achieved what he had wanted to make Luffy feel.

Luffy was sweaty and pink in the face, still breathing heavily. He was so beautiful and sexy to Zoro. Even though most would call him cute, his flushed face and large brown eyes made him beautiful in Zoro's eyes. After pulling off the used condom and throwing it away, he leaned over and kissed Luffy's nose, pulling him close in his arms, satisfied when Luffy slowly wrapped his arms around Zoro's torso, displaying just how much smaller he was compared to the other.

"Luffy, I love you," Zoro said, not embarrassed in the least. It was true, he loved Luffy, and even though he was damaged and had a terrible past, Zoro wanted to be more than a band aid for Luffy's broken spirit. He wanted to heal him completely, leaving no scars like his abusers had.

Luffy didn't say anything, his face just turned even more red after it had finally faded a bit and he gave a small smile, burying his face in Zoro's chest. Zoro knew it would be hard for him to express it, since he'd not spoken for years in the first place, let alone figure out how to express emotions. But Zoro knew from the telling smile that Luffy was feeling what he was feeling himself.

Zoro grinned and grabbed the blanket at the edge of the bed and threw it over their sweaty bodies. The two fell asleep and should be very thankful they locked the door, or else Robin would have walked in with their takeout food and the other children would be scarred for life. Luffy had the best night's sleep he'd had in seven years, kept safe in his favorite person's arms.


End file.
